For when the day will come
by Shadow Willow
Summary: They say souls from past lives always find each other in the next, The whole gang, PeneloxBasch, Dark theme, modern day, Lemons and violence, swearing DARK CONTENT TO COME RnR


-1_( Disclaimer, I do not own anything with final fantasy in the name, or Movie Gallary, I only write of these beautiful characters and use them to my sick twisted ideas Hashanah )_

_They say, that souls develop connections through our life times. Bonds, that whether wholesome, or destroying, can not be broken, and that souls connected, will find each other in every life to come._

_-Cheyenne M, Barrett_

I knew I loved her, from the moment I went over to my best mans home, and saw his new baby girl in his arms. No I wasn't some pervert, it was genuine love, as in, I wanted to die for her, wanted to make her laugh, watch over her for the rest of my days. This sweet, sweet innocence must always be protected.

From then on I spent all my afternoons there, like I normally did, but this time around I had this little angel to watch and play with. Every night me and my partner from the force spent our time staying up with her, watching sports while his poor exhausted wife got some shut eye.

It was about two weeks after her birth, Deidre had walked in with groceries in one hand and the baby in another.

" Basch…..be a dear and go turn my car off, then maybe close the trunk." I stood up from the table, where I had been cleaning my gun. I ran outside in my jeans and my t-shirt that said LAPD. I turned the car of and took the keys out, thankfully in this area, the crime was low enough that you didn't need to worry about being mugged getting out of your car with your baby. I went to the back and closed the trunk, running my hand through my short, short blond hair. The sun was burning today, and I was sure I had a sun burn on the back of my neck, shaking my head I went back inside to find my little angel sitting in a car seat near the cupboard and Deidre hunched in the fridge.

" Damn, the heat is every where today yeah?" I called over, I walked over and tickled her chin as she looked up with her bright big eyes, her soft pale blond hair was already long enough for pig tails. I turned the air up so the heat wouldn't be so bad.

" Oh I know! I went to meet up with John for lunch ( Basch nodded, he himself had dropped john off while he went out to return some games he had rented from Movie Gallery ) And walking across the parking lot at Jay's was horrible!"

Three hours later…..

John had put up his gun and sat down at the table, I had a beer in front of me, but I hadn't touched it, in truth….I'm afraid of getting hooked again.

" Basch…." John asked as he leaned back, I can hear Deidre talking to the baby in the other room.

" Why haven't you tried to find that woman of your dreams yet? Eh man? I mean…..your so GOOD with the baby, you should take that step and be a dad yourself." He grinned at me as I smiled back, I shrugged my shoulders and finally touched my beer.

" There was that one chick, Kara, but she never would have gone for kids." In truth, when ever I tried to date, the woman ended up being some one totally different then I thought.

" Well any way Basch…..You're my partner ( Deidre walked in with the baby and smiled sweetly, handing the little sleeping bundle to me, I took her and felt her little form snuggle into me, I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. ) I trust you with my life, and so dose Deidre. What I'm getting at is we trust you with her life to….will you be Penelo's Godfather?"

I looked down at her and nodded my head, her little fist curled around my finger.

" Damn straight I would like to." Penelo, My goddaughter, my little angel.

-AUTHORS NOTE-

Ok, sweet and fluffy. But don't be fooled ppl, this story will almost equal my Salvation Through Damnation fanfic, in eeriness and dark theme. Yes, right now Penelo is a baby and Basch is twenty one, he is a police officer along with Penelo's father.

Next chapter will take place some years later, as each chapter will until I reach the point where the main story takes place.

There will be some underage themes much later on, flamers are welcome, I laugh at you. This is fan fiction ppl, I'm not some pedophile sittin in my basement…I'm sitting in my living room :p j/k! j/k! I just have dark ideas and stories and all of us could read stuff like this from time to time. It is set in modern day, but there may be flashbacks every now an then in dreams, nothing for plot though, just for fun.

So I dare you to stay with me on this jurney, because its gonna be strange and very interesting.

Love always

S.Willow

PS, for my harry potter readers…..My Sirius/Hermione will be finished within the month!!!! I've been gone but now I'm back!


End file.
